


Different

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Castle is different. Sometimes she wishes she wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Alexis Castle is a rare breed. She stands out among the crowds of her peers: an island of maturity in a sea of twittering girls, makeup and boys. She's unique, different, and in some ways better than most her age. Adults adore her and her friends look up to her because they know they can count on her.

But...

Sometimes Alexis looks at a couple of giggling girls and wishes she could be like that. She doesn't really wish to be that shallow, interested only in hot boys and trendy fashions, but sometimes the bimbos look so happy that Alexis almost wants to be one. To just be silly for a while and not be responsible or worry about anything.

Almost.

And then she goes home and her dad has duct taped himself to a chair, or is playing with liquid nitrogen, or is making sculptures out of food and she figures; she doesn't need all the silliness of girls her age. She has enough silliness right here at home.


End file.
